Those Three Words
by TapDanceSpiders
Summary: As Ronald Weasley would say, "All's fair in love and war, and this is a bit of both."
1. Chapter 1

_(This is dedicated to Nami, my love, on her birthday. I love ya girl.)_

Ron awoke in a cold sweat. He blinked a few times. It was only a dream.

He instinctively reached for the body next to him but found only empty sheets. He patted the vacant space in confusion and rolled over to see. The sheets had been thrown back carelessly and the pile of clothes that had been on the floor next to Ron's was gone. Everything was still and quiet. Not a trace of George.

Ron swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The floor was unexpectedly cool his bare feet. He went into the little apartment's lavatory to shower.

The warm water was refreshing and helped to wake him up. He dried off and dressed in silence. His clothes were a little wrinkled, but he would probably have time to change after he found George. He draped his tie around his neck and slipped into his shoes.

Ron left the room without a backward glance. The door swung shut behind him and he found himself in a seventh floor corridor facing a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and some trolls dancing ballet. It was… too quiet. He didn't like it. The quiet seemed ominous. Foreboding. Like the calm before a storm. Something wasn't right. He tried to shake the feeling and set off in search of George, but the sound of his footsteps echoing down the empty hallway was almost more intimidating than the chilling silence.

He froze, suddenly aware of muffled voices coming through the wall from where the Room of Requirement ought to be. He couldn't make out what they were saying, although they did seem to be getting closer. Curious, he hid in the secret passage behind the tapestry and watched through a thin patch. It wasn't the best view, but it would do.

He wondered who could be in the Room of Requirement this time of day. Breakfast didn't start for another half hour and he could think of no reason even to be outside the common rooms at this hour except… Realization. It must be some other couple that had spent the night there, like him and George.

Even with this in mind, Ron couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy. Probably because he didn't know where George was. Or maybe he was just hungry. That was always a possibility with Ron. His stomach grumbled audibly in agreement. He relaxed and dismissed the worried thoughts.

A door appeared in the wall some distance down the hallway in the direction he had come from. The door swung open and a witch dressed in long black robes stepped out. Her back was to Ron and his mind reeled in confusion as he tried to think who she could be. She motioned to someone still inside the room and stepped aside to let him out.

The sight of the long blonde hair framing the unpleasant, sneering face sickened Ron even from this distance. He wondered briefly how Lucius Malfoy had managed to escape Azkaban, but there were more pressing issues at hand. For one thing, how had he gotten inside the castle? And who was the witch with him? Ron gasped involuntarily as the realization hit him. It was _her._

Sure enough, when she turned her head, Ron recognized the all-too-familiar face with its usual twisted grin. Pieces of stringy black hair hung loosely about her face and her wild eyes scanned the hallway.

Ron fought the urge to take out his wand and finish her right then and there. He couldn't do that. It was an unforgivable curse! If he killed her, he would be just as bad as she was. And besides, Malfoy's father was still there. Ron would be giving away his position by attacking. He wasn't even sure he had it in him to kill another human being, no matter how little she resembled a true human. He decided to watch quietly.

The two were conversing about Ron knew not what. He could hear nothing of what they said but continued to watch intently. How had they gotten in? And through the Room of Requirement of all places! Perhaps there was something in what Harry had been saying all year about Malfoy being a Death Eater…

_Of course, _Ron thought bitterly, _that was before they started snogging in the astronomy tower. Why didn't he tell me? I didn't even know he was gay! _Ron fumed, still upset that Harry hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about Malfoy. _Then again… I haven't told __**him **__about George… but that's different! I mean __**no one **__can know about that, not even my best mate. But I should tell him I'm gay, too. Him and… _Ron gulped. _Hermione._

Distracted by thoughts of George and annoyance at Harry, Ron almost didn't notice when another cloaked figure stepped into the hallway, followed by yet another. Death Eater after Death Eater filed out of the room one by one. The sight of all these somber, hooded witches and wizards walking so seriously in a single file line through the small doorway would have been almost comical had Ron not known the significance of what he was witnessing.

He waited tensely for the Death Eaters to leave, holding his breath as they approached his hiding place. The witch in front stopped abruptly, holding up her hand to signal the others to stop as well. Lucius Malfoy halted just inches from Ron, who put a hand to his mouth to quiet his breathing. "You hear something?" said Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron's heart pounded. He was caught. Any second now, the tapestry would be pulled back to reveal the secret passage. There was nowhere else to run. Even if he made it to the other end, what was the use? He pulled out his wand and slowly backed a few steps down the passageway. In any case, he wasn't going down without a fight.

But nothing happened. He listened for some hint of what they were going to do. But wait! What was that? There _was_ a sound. It was still faint and unidentifiable but coming nearer. What in Merlin's name…? It didn't sound like a student. Well maybe a first year crying? It as a sort of… mewling sound. The Death Eaters realized what it was at the same time as Ron. It was a cat.

The cat must have come into view because Bellatrix hissed angrily. "It's that filthy squib's pet!" Ron could tell she was glaring but was unable to see _what _she was glaring at. He crept back toward them and watched through the thin section of the tapestry. "You coming to get me?" she snarled. The cat meowed again. "Avada kedavra!" she said, pointing her wand at what must have been the cat.

Ron stifled a cry as green sparks shot past just inches in front of his face. He had never seen this spell before. Well… except in Defense Against the Dark Arts two years ago. But this was different. Killing a spider was one thing. Spiders deserved to die, and Ron had been glad to see it go. But killing a cat was something else entirely. He remembered how upset Filch had been when Mrs. Norris got petrifies second year and wondered how the caretaker would react now.

Bellatrix Lestrange turned back around and continued down the hall, making no attempt to be quiet. The Death Eaters swarmed after her, destroying everything in their path as she egged them on with maddened shouts.

Ron waited until the noises rounded the corner before stepping cautiously out from behind the tapestry, nearly tripping over Mrs. Norris in the process. He knew that this was no laughing matter, but something about seeing her there, mouth hanging open and legs sticking out at odd angles, tugged at the corners of his lips and he smiled grimly. He had always hated that bloody cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron had to do something. Breakfast was about half an hour away, he guessed, and students would soon begin trickling out of the common rooms, if the sounds of chaos didn't get their curiosity first. They would be easy to pick off. He had to warn them somehow…

An idea popped into his head and he felt rather pleased with himself for coming up with it. He hoped he could pull it off. Where were Harry and Hermione when you needed them? Oh, yeah. Still in the dorms because he had spent the night in the Room of Requirement with George. He would have to do this on his own.

He drew on the memory of the first time he and George had kissed, allowing it to fill his whole being. He could almost feel George's lips on his own as he stood in the seventh floor corridor reliving the moment. "Expecto Patronum!" he said, pointing his wand at an empty space on the floor. The little silvery dog burst forth and ran around his legs twice, wagging its tail happily. Ron smiled.

He instructed the dog to visit each of the common rooms in turn to deliver the message, "The Death Eaters are in the castle. Stay inside. I'm going to alert the teachers and the Order." The dog wagged its tail in acknowledgement and bounded off toward Gryffindor tower.

He could only hope someone would be there to receive the message and tell the others. As for the teachers and Order members on campus… his heart stopped. George. He had to find George.

He turned and ran down the corridor in the opposite direction from the way the Death Eaters had gone, only one thing on his mind. _Where is he? _Ron thought frantically. _Where can he have gone?_

A thought occurred to him. The Marauder's Map! He had "borrowed" it last night after Harry fell asleep to make sure no one caught him on his way to meet George. He had wanted to take the cloak, too, but on the off chance that he didn't return it in time, he had known that Harry would notice its absence too quickly and would start asking questions.

Ron pulled out the map now, nearly tripping over his own feet as he fumbled with the old parchment. "I solemnly swear… that I am up… to no… good!" he panted, tapping the map with his wand. The lines faded into view, forming a complete map of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He stopped running to scan it for George's name. Where was it?

He cringed upon seeing the horde of dots moving down one of the halls. He saw the names Lucius Malfoy, Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, and Alecto Carrow among others in the swarming mass. And in the lead… Bellatrix Lestrange.

He began to panic after scanning room after room and not seeing George's name anywhere. He looked in the common rooms to see how the students were reacting. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were in a frenzy with dots zooming everywhere. The Slytherins seemed pretty calm. No one was leaving the common room, of course, but no one seemed too worried.

Ron's eyes came to rest on the Gryffindor common room. Not a single student was still in the dorms asleep: all were assembled in the common room. Harry's dot paced back and forth in front of the group; Hermione, Neville, and Ginny stood off to one side. Ron looked through the names of the group. George's was not among them. It was only students; the ex-Gryffindor Order members like George who had been staying in the common room were already patrolling the halls.

He summoned his Patronus again, but it fizzled out. He was too distracted. He cleared his mind with some difficulty and allowed the memory of George's kiss to fill him once more. This time the dog stayed. "Go find all the teachers and the Order members who weren't in the common rooms. Tell them, 'the Death Eaters are in the castle. Bellatrix Lestrange is leading them'," he said to the dog, which proceeded to bound off to perform its task.

He continued to search for George's dot. Just as he was losing hope, a small movement caught his eye. George! The dot was in the kitchen. Ron smiled. That was just like George. He headed off in that direction, hastily stuffing the map into his pocket.

Ron sprinted down a staircase before it could move on him, then along a hallway. He started down another staircase but fell on his face about halfway down when something caught his foot. He looked back in annoyance. He was caught in the trick step. He silently thanked Merlin that he hadn't broken anything when he fell. But now what could he do? He couldn't seem to remember the spell to free himself. How was he to find George?

Ron clumsily pulled himself up and hopped backwards up the staircase until he was standing on the step below the trick step where his foot was caught. The staircase began to move. _Great, _he thought and sat down on the step above the one he was caught in with a resigned sigh.

A commotion below him caught his attention. Malfoy's father ran into view, closely pursued by a witch with purple hair. "Stupefy!" she yelled, shooting sparks after him. Lucius Malfoy flew backward into a wall and fell in a heap on the floor.

"Tonks!" Ron cried. She must have been in the Hufflepuff common room and heard the message he had sent there. Hopefully she could get him unstuck.

Tonks looked up and saw him sitting on the stairs. "Ron?" she said, starting up toward him. "What are you doing?"

Ron blushed in embarrassment. "I, er... got stuck. Can you help, please?" he asked her.

She shrugged and cast a spell to free him. "You be careful, Ron. We lost track of Bellatrix," she told him, walking back down the stairs to Malfoy's father.

Ron stood up gratefully, rubbing his ankle. "Thanks, Tonks! I will!" He ran down the remaining stairs and out of the room. Tonks could handle Mr. Malfoy.

As he ran through an empty hallway, Ron became aware of loud noises coming from somewhere ahead of him. There was crashing and indistinct shouting as well as other sounds all blurred together.

There was a sharp pain in his chest and he was gasping for air, but he forced himself to keep running. He was almost to the kitchens by now. Once he found George, it would be okay. He rounded another corner.

The sight that confronted him was more chaotic than he could have imagined. Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix were locked in combat. Green and red sparks flew everywhere. Ron scanned the crowd nervously. The Order was badly outnumbered.

The fake galleon that he kept in his pocket at all times grew warm. He pulled it out and looked at the time specified on the coin. That was now. He quickly took the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and watched the common rooms. Harry's dot had stopped pacing. "Oh no..." he breathed, suspecting he knew what was coming.

Sure enough, the Gryffindor dots poured out of their common room. Various other dots belonging to Dumbledore's Army members left their respective common rooms. Only the Slytherins remained oblivious, none of them being in the DA.

Ron made his way through the room. He had to get to the kitchens. To George. He wove through the mass of bodies, ducking to avoid the flying sparks. He bumped into an Order member roughly, knocking her over accidentally just as a green spark flew overhead right where she had been standing.

"Thanks," she said shakily, eyes wide. Ron nodded, just as shaken, and continued on his way without a word.

He was almost to the kitchens now, passing the Great Hall. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he collided unexpectedly with someone carrying a tray of food. The tray clattered to the floor, spilling everything on it.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, looking up. His eyes met George's surprised blue ones.


	3. Chapter 3

"George!" Ron shrieked, throwing his arms around the tall boy's neck and kissing him full on the mouth. He could feel George kissing him back, if a bit hesitantly at first. No doubt he was confused by Ron's wild look and disheveled appearance. Ron didn't care. It could all be explained later. All that mattered now was that George was safe.

Ron was disappointed when George broke away to look him in the eyes. "Ron!" George said. "Baby, are you okay?" His worried eyes searched Ron's face for some clue as to what was wrong.

Ron stared at his brother. George didn't know about the attack yet. "I... I was worried about you. I thought you might be in trouble. George, the Death Eaters... they're here in the castle! Look!" He pulled out the Marauder's Map and showed George the mass of dots where the battle was raging.

Just then, the silvery dog that was his Patronus bounded up to deliver his message. George must have been one of the last ones it was visiting. "The Death Eaters are in the castle. Bellatrix Lestrange is leading them," it said before running off to tell the next person. It was slightly jarring hearing his own voice coming from the dog's mouth. Did he really sound like that? No matter.

George raised an eyebrow at him, but there was no accompanying smirk. "It had a lot of people to tell!" Ron said defensively. "Mischief managed," he added, tapping the map with his wand and stuffing it back in his pocket.

"No, I know," said George. "I'm just surprised you could even get it to talk. I never learned to do that. I kind of wish I hadn't left school," he added regretfully.

Ron hugged his brother. "Oh, come on. Somebody had to do something! You and Fred are heroes here for what you did! I'm proud to call you my brother," he said, eyes twinkling.

George's reply was uncharacteristically serious. "I wish we weren't brothers," he sighed, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist.

Ron smiled sadly and buried his face in George's chest. "Me too, Love," he answered softly. "Me too." He sighed. Why did everything have to be so confusing? If only they weren't brothers! He couldn't help loving George. It wasn't something he could decide. All he knew was that he _loved _him. More than anything.

He released George reluctantly and looked at the map again. The battle was raging worse than ever. Most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had joined the fray by now, and even a few Slytherins where leaving their common room and heading that way. Ron noted that among them was Draco Malfoy's dot.

Maybe Harry was right about Malfoy. Maybe he was going to help fight the Death Eaters? Ron didn't buy it, though. No matter what Harry said, he couldn't believe that Malfoy was a good person. No, more likely, he was going to help the Death Eaters _fight._

Whatever Malfoy's intentions were, it didn't matter. One thing was clear. This battle would be key. "We have to help," Ron said grimly.

"No way!" George told him fiercely. "You're only a student! _I'll _go. Let the Order take care of it. That's what we're here for."

"What do you mean, 'let the Order take care of it'? I'm not going to hide in a corner while Death Eaters attack the school! I'm amazed you even think I would do that!" he said indignantly.

"Ron, Baby, that's not what I meant! I didn't really think you'd do it of your own accord, but..." George's voice was almost pleading. "Just do it? For me?"

"No, George! I'm not going to hide, 'for you'. I'm going to fight. I'd be ashamed to call myself your boyfriend if I did anything else. I _have _to fight, Love."

The word 'boyfriend' and the unembarrassed tone in which Ron had said it seemed to have silenced George for a moment. "Ronnie, please... you're too young!" he said when he had recovered his speech.

"Too young?" Ron asked in disbelief. "George, there are first years fighting out there. What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I didn't fight too?"

George shifted his weight uneasily. "Well, they shouldn't be fighting either! Look, you go back to Gryffindor Tower. I'll make the others join you and _we'll _take care of it. The _Order_ will deal with it. Don't worry."

Ron glared at his brother. George could be really thick sometimes. "George, you're only two years older than me. I'm not too young."

"Yes you are!" George said. Ron could tell from the older boy's face that George knew where this was going and wasn't happy about it. "And as your older brother, I _insist _that you go back to the common room this instant!"

Ron looked at him skeptically. "I'm seventeen. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And as your boyfriend, _I _insist on coming with you."

"But... you're too young..." George was arguing feebly.

"As if Harry ever let that stop him!" Ron replied stoutly.

"Well, Harry's—" George stopped himself too late. Ron knew what he had meant. Harry was special. Harry was good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was the Chosen One. Harry was... Harry Potter.

Ever since Ron had met Harry, he had lived in the famous boy's shadow. No one knew about Ron Weasley. There was only Harry Potter and very occasionally a faceless ginger behind him. And then there was Hermione. The brightest witch of her age. Ron was just there. _That's me, _he thought, remembering fourth year. _Harry Potter's stupid friend._

Not that it bothered him much, most of the time. It just got old, constantly being compared to Harry, constantly being told he wasn't good enough. But he wouldn't give up his best mate for the world. "Yeah," he said. "Harry's different."

"Baby, that's not what I meant!" George said desperately. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Whatever," Ron shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to fight so stop arguing. Let's go." He started back the way he had come.

"Ronnie, wait! I-I'm sorry. But please don't do this. Please go back to the common room!"

Ron spun around to face George, his face set stubbornly. "Not bloody likely! If there's a battle, I want to fight! Besides," he added softly, walking back to his brother, who hadn't moved, "I'm not about to let my boyfriend go into battle by himself." He reached out to touch George's face.

"I won't be by myself!" George protested. "The Order—!"

Ron cut him off with a kiss. When he pulled away again, George seemed reluctant to let him go. "We're in this together," Ron said, looking directly into his brother's eyes. "I won't leave you."

George sighed, defeated. "I was afraid of that."

Ron smiled humorlessly and took George's hand in his. "That's right. You're stuck with me. Now come on, Love," he said softly. "Let's go." He pulled gently on the older boy's hand and led him toward the door. This time George didn't argue.

"Well, wasn't that touching," said a nasty voice from the shadows. Ron and George whirled around to identify its source. Why hadn't they had this conversation somewhere more private? _Too late now, _Ron thought as Bellatrix Lestrange stepped into the light. "Mummy wouldn't be too pleased about this, would she?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ron glared at Bellatrix, not allowing the panic he felt to show. This woman. Something about her made him angry beyond belief. He couldn't understand how people like her thought. Did she just not care about the lives she was ruining?

George's hand slipped back into his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Ron gratefully squeezed back. This was one of the many reasons he loved George so much. He always knew exactly how to make Ron feel better, even at a time like this.

"But then," Bellatrix drawled lazily, "what's to be expected from _Weasleys?_" She snarled the name as if the very sound of it disgusted her. "An entire family of filthy blood traitors. And just when we thought you could sink no lower..." She laughed cruelly. "This. How's baby Potter?"

Ron had never hated anyone as much as he hated Bellatrix Lestrange in that moment. First, she had insulted his family and mocked the love he and George shared. Now she had the audacity to ask about Harry, whose godfather she had murdered only a year before? Sirius had been the only true family Harry had left!

It must have taken all of Harry's strength not to end her life then and there. And this was how she repaid him. Ron wasn't sure he possessed that kind of strength. He reached for his wand with his free hand.

He felt George's hand on his arm and looked at his brother, feeling more guilty than surprised. "But George..." he began.

George shook his head and gave Ron a meaningful look. "Don't provoke her," he said, not quietly enough.

She laughed again, a cold, harsh sound, clapping her hands together in a wicked parody of delight. "Look at him! Telling his baby brother what to do!" The evil cackling stopped suddenly and she glared at George. "I always hated bossy family members." She raised her wand and pointed it at George. In a sickening sing-song voice she said, "Crucio!"

Suddenly the hand in Ron's was gone and screams filled his ears as George writhed on the floor. The hatred overcame Ron, coursing through his veins and making his blood boil. He pulled out his wand and screamed the words of the unforgivable curse, letting the rage take control.

Everything happened at once. As the words of the curse left his lips, Ron's wand flew from his hand and he was propelled backward through the air. The echoes of George's screams faded as someone burst into the room. Bellatrix's hateful face stood out though the room behind her was spinning. Someone was shouting. He seemed to have found a wall and sank to the floor beneath it. Were the lights dimming? It was getting hard to see...

"George! Ron!" His mother's voice brought him back to reality.

"'s not Fred, I am..." Ron heard George mumble from somewhere to his right.

"Tha doeshn't even make senshe ya idiah," he said, his speech obviously slurred, though he couldn't think why. Red sparks hit the wall above his head, showering tiles down onto him. He blinked.

As his head cleared, Ron saw to his surprise that there was a duel going on. Red and green sparks shot back and forth as the two witches battled. Even more to his surprise, he discovered that he was in a lot of pain. "Oww," he moaned, realizing what the sticky wet stuff on the back of his neck must be.

His mum narrowly escaped an untimely death as she ducked yet another blast of green sparks. With a tremendous effort, Ron pulled himself to his feet to help her out. George attempted to do the same, but his legs gave way, unable to support him.

"George, it's fine!" Ron shouted, his speech returning to normal. "We've got it!"

Bellatrix smiled at Ron unpleasantly. "Did you tell Mummy about what you and Big Brother have been up to?" she asked, evading a spell.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted in response, sending sparks flying in her direction.

"Ron, what's she talking about?" his mum asked, aiming another curse at the Death Eater. "What's going on?"

Bellatrix cackled. "Oh, yes," she said, shooting green sparks at Ron, who dodged just in time. "You and your ickle babies have a lot to talk about!"

"Ron?" she asked without turning her eyes from Bellatrix.

"I'm sorry, Mum..." he said. "I wish you didn't have to find out like this." Bellatrix continued to cackle with glee. "Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled.

"_Ronald?_" his mother asked, finally turning to look at him.

It was just the opening Bellatrix had been waiting for. "Avada kedavra!" she cried, pointing her wand at Molly Weasley.

"Mum, no!" Ron screamed, rushing to her side as she fell to the floor.

George had managed to get to his feet as well. "Mum!" He ran to stand next to Ron, who stared transfixed at the sight of her.

Ron shook his head in disbelief. George's voice reached his ears as though underwater. The words were meaningless. Strong arms encircled his waist in a way that was probably supposed to be comforting, but all Ron could see was his mother's unseeing gaze. This couldn't be happening.

He jerked back to reality roughly for the second time that day by a nasty voice behind him. "You killed her. If it weren't for you, she would still be alive."

He broke free of George's protective embrace and spun around to face the devil incarnate that called herself a witch. "Avada kedavra!" he shouted, attacking recklessly.

She dodged his curses easily, making no effort to fight back. Ron knew she was letting him waste all his energy on useless attacks, but he didn't care. He was _angry._

Unbeknownst to either of them, George had retrieved his wand from where it lay on the ground. Somewhere behind him, Ron heard his brother shout, "Stupefy!" Bellatrix was sent flying.

"Avada kedavra!" he screamed again. The green sparks that shot from the tip of his wand this time hit the witch squarely in the chest. Her eyes wide, she froze for a moment before falling to the floor, the look of shock frozen onto her face forever.

Ron sank to his knees next to his mum. It was over. The other Death Eaters were badly outnumbered and would soon be defeated. The victory was theirs.

But at a great cost. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at his mother's confused face. Why did she have to die? _It should have been me, _he thought miserably. _It should have been me!_

Ron felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw George standing next to him. He stood and put an arm around his brother's waist. George put his arm around Ron as the two young lovers stood together grieving the loss of their mother.

Things would be different after this, Ron knew. They couldn't keep their love a secret from the rest of the family anymore. They would have to tell everything. They owed Mum that much, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron slammed his trunk shut. _I guess that's everything, _he thought, looking sadly around the dormitory. This could be the last time he would ever see it, since he, Harry, and Hermione wouldn't be coming back next year.

Red drapes hung from the windows in a failed attempt to make the room cheerier. Half-packed trunks sat at the feet of Harry and Dean's beds, their owners busy collecting possessions that had been scattered about the room throughout the year. Neville was making his bead, trunk packed and waiting by the door.

Gloomy silence hung over the room as it had for the past few weeks since the attack. Seamus's absence left the other boys feeling morose and they conversed infrequently while inside the dorm. Seamus's unoccupied bed with its perfect sterile cleanliness sat in the corner, a lonely reminder of the smiling boy who had slept there just weeks before.

Ron had known that the battle would have many consequences, but he had never expected the happy Irish boy with a knack for blowing things up to die. He and Seamus had been mates for years! They had been Gryffindor friends since first year! He could only imagine how Dean must be feeling now with his best mate and boyfriend of six months gone.

Ron turned with a sigh and went down to the common room. Fred and George sat in silence, for once with nothing to say to each other. The two had grown apart since Ron and George had told the family about their relationship. At first, Fred had been angry and unaccepting, as was expected knowing him, but now they all just avoided the issue.

No one else knew about Ron and George yet, except for Harry and Hermione. Ron had felt it was important that they knew, seeing as they were practically family already. George had debated whether or not to tell Lee but in the end decided against it. Of course, Percy hadn't been informed, either, as he had not truly been part of the family for some time now.

Ron, now that he was old enough to decide for himself, had opted to move in with George, much to the family's dismay. Of course, it wouldn't happen for a while since the whole family was staying at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, after which he would leave with Harry and Hermione for Merlin only knew how long.

"You ready to go?" George's voice disrupted his thoughts.

He shook himself. "Er... yeah."

"Great," George said, standing up. "I'll get your trunk."

Ron watched his brother run up the stairs. A perfect gentleman. Rom smiled. _His _perfect gentleman.

"Get a room!" called Fred after George's retreating figure.

Ron plopped down onto the couch and stuck out his tongue at Fred. "Jealous?" Fred rolled his eyes without answering the question. Startled, Ron wondered if he had struck something. "Fred...?" he began.

Fred's face was a shade of red Ron had never seen it before. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a trundling sound. Ginny was dragging her trunk down the stairs from the girls' dorm.

"I god it," Fred muttered, taking the trunk from her and carrying it out of the common room. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey," Ron said.

"Hey," she replied.

The uncomfortable silence that followed was broken by the sounds of someone coming down the stairs from the boys' dorm. George, Neville, Harry, and Dean appeared, each bearing a trunk. Neither Neville nor Dean understood the significance of George carrying Ron's, but Harry understood it all too well.

"We all ready to go?" George asked. "Me and Fred'll be riding the train with you kids." Ron raised an eyebrow at the use of the word 'kids'. George grinned and winked at him.

"I'm ready," Harry said.

"Me too," Neville agreed, and Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Dean filed out of the room.

"Are you going to give my trunk back?" Ron asked George.

George set the trunk on end and rested his elbow on it. "No, I rather like it. I think I'll keep it," he said teasingly.

Ron smiled and crossed the space between them. "You're so stubborn," he said.

"And you, Ronnie, don't know how to appreciate a gentleman," George said with a smile.

"Oh, but I do!" He took George's face in his hands and pulled it down toward his own until the space between their lips was gone.

He felt George's fingers tangle themselves in his hair and moaned softly when the tip of the older boy's tongue brushed his lip enticingly.

Suddenly, the wonderful soft lips were gone and George was standing a few feet away. "What...?" Ron began, but then he heard it too. Someone on the stairs from the girls' dormitories. The girl stepped around a corner.

"Hi, Ron," Lavender Brown said calmly. "Hi, George."

"Hi, Lavender," Ron replied, struggling to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Hi," said George, his annoyance clearly evident even in that one syllable.

Lavender's eyes widened at his tone. "I'll just be... going, then," she said quietly, edging toward the portrait hole.

"It's fine," Ron said tiredly. "We were just leaving." He and George both reached for the trunk, and each took a handle. "See you, Lavender," he called over his shoulder as they walked out through the portrait hole.

As they headed for the castle doors, George spoke angrily. "I hate that girl! She always shows up at the most inconvenient times and she's so annoying!"

"I don't like her either," Ron admitted, "but she's not doing it on purpose. And at least she's not still mad about us breaking up..."

"Whatever," George said as they left the castle and approached a carriage. "I just don't like her being around you."

Ron was saddened rather than surprised to fine that he could now see the formerly invisible creature pulling the carriage. A thestral.

George saw it too, and both fell silent as they thought back to the battle. The worst part was, most of the Death Eaters had escaped. As soon as they realized how badly outnumbered they were, the cowards had run for it, having killed their mum, Seamus, and who knew how many others.

Malfoy had told Harry that Snape killed Dumbledore before fleeing with the rest of them. Professor McGonagall had served as headmistress in the weeks that followed, but no one knew what would happen next year.

George took the trunk without a word and loaded it into the back of the carriage. The two boys climbed in and it started off toward the train station.

Ron turned around to get one last look at the old castle and the beautiful grounds that had been his home for six years. Here, he had studied magic, fought evil, and made friends. Here, he had gotten to know _himself _better.

The tranquil lake shimmered in the morning sun. The dark forest watched silently as the carriage rolled past. The gates swung open and the thestral plodded through. Ron faced forward again, blinking back tears.

George's comforting arm went around him, and Ron clung to his older brother. He felt George kiss the top of his head and his emotions got the better of him. The tears flowed freely as he thought back on his time at Hogwarts, from meeting the Boy Who Lived on the train, to fighting giant spiders off in the forest, to discovering that his pet rat was an animagus, to the Yule Ball and all its drama, to being attacked by a brain in the Department of Mysteries.

Then there was everything that had happened this year. Once again, he smelled a familiar scent that he now recognized as belonging to George in the love potion. Again, he felt Lavender throw her arms around him after Gryffindor won the Quidditch match. Once more, he was the look on Hermione's face when he broke up with her. He relived his and George's first kiss, tasting his brother's lips on his own. And again, he heard Bellatrix Lestrange's gleeful laugh as the green sparks hit his mother.

Goodbye, Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding had been lovely. Not that Ron really cared for such things (particularly seeing as he would never have one of his own), but it had actually been quite nice, as far as weddings go. The only bad part about it was that Fleur Delacour was now Fleur Weasley... Ron's sister-in-law. He shuddered at the thought.

Yes, it was true that he had been entranced by her Veela charms in fourth year, but he had never cared much for her personality. But then he had realized that he loved George. And everything had changed.

Some ugly kid with red hair not unlike his own approached him. No doubt it was a distant cousin or some such. "Ron," he said.

"Er..." Ron tried to think how this kid had learned his name and more importantly, what the _kid's _name was. He came up empty. "Hey," he said lamely.

The ginger rolled his eyes. "It's Harry," he hissed. "Remember, I took Polyjuice potion for the party?"

The light bulb went on, late as usual. "Oh, yeah!" Ron said brightly. "What did you want?"

"We're leaving tomorrow," Harry told him. "Everything's set. We'll be leaving early in the morning, so make sure to say goodbye to everyone tonight."

Ron got the feeling that by 'everyone', Harry meant George. He was the only one supportive of their relationship. Although Ron knew he didn't exactly approve, he wanted Ron to be happy and seemed to believe that love was love. "Thanks," Ron said with a smile. "I will."

He spotted George making his way toward them. Harry must have seen him too, because he disappeared into the crowd as George approached to give the two of them some privacy. As much as was possible at such a crowded party, anyway.

"Hey," Ron grinned.

"Hi," George said with a grin identical to Ron's. "Want to go outside?"

"Sure," Ron replied, taking his brother's hand and allowing himself to be led out of the tent. No one else was outside, but they could hear the music and sounds of the party from within.

Eyes twinkling, George wordlessly put a hand on Ron's waist. Ron understood immediately and, with a raise of his eyebrows, accepted his role as the female partner and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, still holding his hand affectionately.

The moon shone softly on the two figures dancing alone, away from the party, stepping gracefully in time with the music.

"Ow! Ron!"

...Or not so gracefully.

"Sorry! I don't know the girl's part!"

The older boy burst out laughing, making his younger brother blush furiously, although he couldn't help laughing a bit himself.

After a few minutes, the laughter ceased and Ron beamed at George, looking at his brother adoringly as though he had never seen a more perfect creature.

He wrapped his arms around George and rested his head against the tall boy's chest. "I'm leaving tomorrow," he murmured, suddenly serious. "I don't know for how long. I'm sure Harry has some sort of plan—he's got to—but I don't know what it is or how long it'll take."

George's arms went around him protectively. "I don't want you to go!" he said. "Can't I at least come with you?"

"No!" Ron told him. "I won't let you be exposed to that kind of danger! You've barely done anything like this outside of school!"

"Wasn't that the point of the DA, though? To prepare us? Please, Baby—"

Ron put a finger to George's lips to silence him. "_No_, Love. This is something me, Harry, and Hermione have to do alone."

George flinched upon hearing Hermione's name. Suddenly the arms around Ron felt stiff and unfriendly. Ron looked up in surprise. "Hermione," George growled. "I don't like the idea of you spending that much time with her."

"George!" Ron exclaimed, taken aback. "You know I would never—!"

George sighed. "I know," he said. "I just don't like it. I love you."

Ron blushed. "I-I... I l-lo..." he stammered, before giving up miserably and looking away. "You too."

George frowned. "Is it really that hard for you to say? _I love you._"

Ron hated himself and his awkward cowardice. "Yeah, it is," he said unhappily. _I love you, George! _It was a sentiment he for some reason couldn't voice, no matter how deeply he felt it. Sure, he could call George 'Love' and all, but he couldn't manage to utter the three words 'I love you'.

"That's okay," George said quietly.

Ron stood up on his toes to kiss him, attempting to convey his emotions through the kiss. _I love you! _He could feel the tension leave George's body. The embrace became loving and protective once more. All was forgiven.

They were interrupted by a sudden commotion inside the tent. Ron thought he heard Kingsley's voice, but the words were lost to him amidst the confusion. Several loud cracks were heard as guests Disapparated. A streak of black smoke flew through the roof of the tent, tearing it and lighting the thing on fire. That could only mean one thing: Death Eaters.

George grabbed his hand and they ran back into the tent to see what was happening. They had to help! The decorations that had taken Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione so long to plan without Mum around to help came crashing down. Screams pierced the air.

Someone was pulling him away from George. His brother's hand slipped out of his grasp as he was dragged further and further from the man he loved. He tried to struggle against his captor and suddenly could not move his legs.

"Honestly, Ronald," said Hermione's voice. "We have to get Harry!"

_But...! _George's face appeared once more. He was pushing his way through the mob toward Ron, who fought to escape, but with his legs locked, the effort was useless.

"Hermione! Ron!" yelled Harry's voice from somewhere nearby.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

George had almost caught up! Ron reached out to him, but he knew it was too late. Why? Why couldn't he have had just this one night?

A Death Eater flew between them, and George's face disappeared in the trail of smoke.

Hermione turned on her heel, and his surroundings began to fade. Time was out. "_I love you!_" he screamed over the chaos. The party vanished.


	7. Epilogue

"Baby, wake up." George's voice invaded his dreams.

Ron rolled over, wishing he would go away. "Don't wanna," he grumbled.

George sighed. "Come on, we're going to be late!" The covers were suddenly gone, and Ron was confronted with the cold air.

He shivered. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up!" He stood slowly, wishing he could go back to sleep. But this was important. He knew how much it meant to George, and he didn't want to miss it himself, either. He went to wash up.

George was already dressed in a nice black suit. He looked _good _today. But then, George always looked good. It was almost hard to believe he was real. No one else could ever be as attractive, as perfectly beautiful. Not even Fred, and they were supposedly identical.

_But not anymore, _he thought sadly as he began to dress. George was now "holey" as he liked to put it, and Fred... Fred was gone. He would never again be identical to the lively, ever-smiling George. Except, of course, George wasn't smiling now.

Ron attempted to tie his tie, something he had never been good at. He had always had Mum, or Ginny, or even Hermione to help him. Now he was paying for his laziness, he thought with dismay.

George smiled now, but with sad eyes. "Let me," he said gently, taking the ends of the tie and tying it expertly. "There. Perfect." He kissed Ron's forehead.

"All ready?" he asked after they had eaten a quick breakfast.

"Let's go," Ron replied.

George offered his arm, which Ron took, and with a turn they were on their way to their brother's funeral.

~THE END~


End file.
